


look how they shine for you

by valoismarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All the best tropes, Angst, Best Friends Falling in Love, Fluff, Slow Burn, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoismarie/pseuds/valoismarie
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake have been best friends for 14 years so far their friendship has been uncomplicated until one day it's not. Can you be best friends with someone for over a decade and then one day be in love with them? Can it work out? How do you navigate a relationship when your lives are so intricately entwined.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke taps her foot to the beat of  _ If You’re Over Me  _ by Years & Years as she reads her biology notes. She’s laid on her back on Octavia’s bed while her best friend is sat across the room at her desk, supposedly, reading over her biology notes—but Clarke knows her best friend like the back of her hand and what Octavia is doing is texting Lincoln. 

Octavia had met Lincoln through her older brother—Bellamy. Bellamy and Lincoln were sophomores in college—at California State—and Octavia had fell for him instantly over the summer last year. It had been a year since they started dating and they were as smitten as ever.

“O, can you at least  _ pretend _ you’re studying.” Clarke groans as she throws a cushion at Octavia’s head. They only had one more week left of their senior year and their biology thesis was due on Monday which will be 60% of their final grade.

“I am studying, Clarke!”

“Please! You’re texting Lincoln, I can tell from the stupid giggle that keeps escaping every time you read his message!” Clarke rolls her eyes but there’s a smile on her face—she’s happy for her best friend, she deserves to be happy after what she’d been through as a little girl.

Octavia—and Bellamy—had been adopted by Marcus Kane when they were 4 years old and 7 years old, respectively. Their mother, Aurora, had been beaten to death by their father and their grandfather had begged Marcus to take in his grandchildren.

The story of Aurora Blake was well known in Arcadia—the girl who ran away from home to become an  _ actress _ .

Aurora had grown up in Arcadia, her parents were well respected lawyers and they were  _ loaded _ . However, Aurora wanted more—she constantly told Kane how she wanted to do something on her own and make something of herself without her parents and their money—to know she’d gotten somewhere in life because of her and not because her parents were rich. Clarke’s parents—Abby and Jake--, Kane and Aurora had all grown up together—everyone called them the four musketeers because they were inseparable. Kane and Aurora had been high school sweethearts but when Aurora asked Kane to run away with her after senior year, he’d said no—too afraid to disappoint his parents and break the mould.

So, Aurora left for Los Angeles on her own. She got a part time job as a waitress in some diner and lived in shared accommodation in a bad part of town. It was there she met Bellamy and Octavia’s father—Chase Andrews. He was the local drug dealer and managed to convince naïve and innocent Aurora that he was her perfect man.

The first few months of their relationship was amazing until she fell pregnant—that’s when the abuse started. He would come home smelling of cheap perfume and alcohol and when Aurora accused him of cheating he would lose his temper. At first it was just throwing things and punching walls but one day when Aurora was 7 months pregnant he hit her. Of course, he apologised profusely—begged her not to leave and swore he would give up the drugs and alcohol and he did—for 6 months.

Bellamy was 6 months old the next time Chase hit Aurora, this time he gave her a black eye. Aurora took him back after he sent flowers to her work place and swore this was the last time—but it wasn’t.

Aurora fell pregnant again a few months after Bellamy turned 2—Chase hit her that night. 

Octavia was born, and Aurora was beyond happy until they came home to find Chase passed out drunk on the sofa with a needle sticking out of his arm. Hot tears filled Aurora’s eyes and she packed her bags and the kids into the car and drove the 16.9 miles back home to Arcadia.

Aurora’s mother had died suddenly in her sleep when Bellamy was still a baby, but her father was still alive. She turned up at his door with tear stained cheeks and 2 very tired children.

A few days later Aurora went back to Chase and he did change. He got a steady job at the local garage, quit taking drugs and for a while he stopped drinking—but the violence started back up again whenever he got drunk. Aurora put up with it because she told herself he was trying, he had a job and was providing steady money for their family. That was enough, wasn’t it? It was worth it, wasn’t it?

It was 4 years later when Aurora and finally had enough. Chase stumbled through the front door—3 hours after he was supposed to finish work. Aurora didn’t question him, she knew not to get him angry when he was drunk but then he mumbled out that he’d lost his job and she just  _ snapped _ . She called him a worthless waste of space, a horrible father and a woman beater. She should have known better, she should have known he would get angry and hit her, but it was too late—the words had left her lips.

He lunged for her and beat his fists into her until she lost consciousness. She dreamed of Bellamy’s beautiful innocent face and his sprinkling of freckles. She dreamed of Octavia’s long dark hair and her laugh that sounded like wind chimes.

Aurora Blake died that night—she was beaten to death by Chase Andrews, the father of her children.

Bellamy and Octavia were taken in by Kane and their grandfather—and the next two years of their lives were bright and happy.

They enrolled into the local elementary school and found their next-door neighbour was in Octavia’s class. 

Bellamy joined football and Octavia joined drama and everyday they went home to their grandad and to Kane and it almost felt like life would be okay from now on.

But then reality came crashing down and 2 years after they moved to Arcadia their grandfather died

There at the funeral, stood next to Octavia holding her hand was their next-door neighbour—Clarke Griffin.

Clarke remembered the day she saw the Blake siblings move into Kane’s house next door. She’d met the Blake siblings before through the years whenever their mom brought them home to visit for a few days and she noticed how their eyes always looked sad and  _ afraid _ .

But now—14 years later she’d found best friends in both of the Blake siblings and they found that in her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know its a bit slow and lacks bellarke but they're coming in the next chapter. I'm going away on Tuesday for 10 days so I'm going to upload chapter 2 on Monday before I go away so you're not stuck without a new chapter for weeks. Leave me comments below letting me know what you thought, I love to read them. Come talk to me on tumblr @ivegotyoufor-that or on twitter @elizasgriffjn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... again. I know I said I would update on Monday but I feel like the first chapter was too short and didn't have enough going on so have chapter 2 early. I'll probably upload chapter 3 on Monday and then I'm away for 10 days so there won't be anymore updates until I'm back home.

Clarke’s eyes scan Dave & Busters until her eyes land on her friends in one of the booths.

“Hey guys.” Clarke greets as she moves to slide into the booth next to Octavia.

“So, how does it feel to know you’re officially done with senior year?” Raven raises her eyebrows and smirks over at Clarke.

“We don’t graduate til next Saturday, Raven.” Monty points out from where he’s sitting next to Harper, his arm draped across the back of the booth behind his girlfriend.

“I meant the classes, the teachers, the students.” Raven says pointedly and snorts out a laugh when everyone’s faces fall at her _students_ comment.

“You can’t get rid of us that easily.” Comes Maya’s voice, her eyes focused on Jasper’s—her hand is resting on his cheek and Jasper leans into it, a goofy loved up smile gracing his lips to match hers.

Clarke looks at her friends all gathered round the table and she smiles fondly. They’d spent their whole lives together in the same schools and now they were all going off to do different things.

Monty was going to Stanford (Chemistry), Raven was going to University of Washington (Aeronautical and Astronautical Engineering), Harper, Clarke and Wells were going to Harvard (Journalism, Chemistry and Political Science), Maya was going to Stanford (English), Octavia was going to Juilliard (Drama & Theatre Arts), Jasper was going to UCLA (Economics) and Finn was going to Duke (Environmental Sciences). Everyone was being separated across the country, but she knew these people would be in her life forever.

“Hey babe, wanna go to a movie later?” Clarke blinks—effectively ending her inner monologue to look at her boyfriend of 4 months, Finn Collins. His hand extends across the table to lovingly touch hers.

“Yeah, sure. 7?” She smiles when Finn nods, satisfied with her answer, and goes back to his conversation with Wells.

“Can we order, I’m _starving_.” Octavia exclaims, throwing her head sideways to lean on Clarke’s shoulder. This elicits a laugh from the entire group.

“I’ll go find a waiter.” Clarke stands up to leave but pauses to check their order. “3 Triple Plays to share?” Everyone nods, and Clarke walks off in search of a waiter.

____

“Do you want to run a tab?” The waiter asks—looking up at Clarke for half a second.

“Sure. Can we get some sodas for the table please?”

“How many?”

“9, please.”

“Make that 11.” The familiar voice of Bellamy Blake washes over Clarke and she instantly smiles before turning around to see him with a grin already pulling at his lips.

“Bellamy!” Clarke flings herself forward and wraps her arms around his neck—having to stand up on her tiptoes to do so. She pulls back far enough to see that he has more freckles than the last time she saw him—which was a few months ago, on Spring Break. They’d all gone to Miami together and spent 3 amazing days at the beach.

“What are you doing here? Octavia said you and Lincoln weren’t getting home until Friday!” Clarke drops her arms from around his neck but doesn’t move back.

“Lincoln wanted to surprise Octavia.” And as if on cue Octavia’s high-pitched squeal can be heard across Dave & Busters. Clarke and Bellamy look over to see her throw herself into Lincoln’s arms and aggressively press kisses all over his face.

“I’d say she’s surprised.”

“Yeah… So how does it feel to no longer be in high school?” Bellamy moves his hand to tickle at Clarke’s ribs, she instantly pulls back giggling.

“It feels weird. I mean, I’m still here with all my high school friends so it doesn’t feel _real_ yet.”

“Well I’m stoked to see you graduate this Saturday.”

“Liar. You’re attending for Octavia.”

“Hey! I’ll be there for you too, I’m insanely proud of the both of you.” As he says that his eyes wander over to Octavia where she sits with a glowing smile on her face.

“Your mom would be so proud of the both of you.” Clarke whispers, her hand coming to rest on his arm.

“Yeah.” Bellamy breathes deeply before shaking his head and turning to grin at Clarke again.

“Come on, Princess, introduce me to your new boyfriend.” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“You know Finn.”

“Yeah but I don’t know him as your boyfriend and I need to make sure he’s good enough for you.”

“Please! Like Echo is good for you!” Clarke slaps her hand round Bellamy’s head but it falls short and hits him on the back of the neck.

“Hey! Echo is perfectly fine, thank you!”

“Except you two break up and get back together more times than I can count, and it’s been that way for over a year now. What’s the current status?”

“Taken.” Bellamy grumbles, rubbing the spot where Clarke had just hit him.

“Give it a week of being apart and you’ll be single again. You should really just call it quits for good.”

“But Clarke, she’s just so good in bed.” Bellamy whines, sticking out his bottom lip and snaking his hands out to catch Clarke around the waist—hooking his fingers into her ribs and tickling. Clarke squeals before dodging out of his grip and rounding on him.

“A relationship is about more than the sex!”

“You would say that, Finn is rubbish in the sack.” Bellamy snorts but stops short when he sees Clarke’s deer-in-headlights expression.

“I—I wouldn’t know, actually.” Clarke turns on her heel and storms over to the booth now over following with their friends.

It takes Bellamy a few seconds to process what Clarke just said but he gathers himself and walks over to his sisters waiting embrace.

It’s good to be home.

___

“So, girls. We need to go shopping for our graduation dresses as soon as we can!” Exclaims Octavia, her hand releasing Lincoln’s to rest purposefully on the table. The other girls look up from their conversations to smile warmly at Octavia.

“Thursday is good for me.” Raven says and the other girls nod in agreement.

“I can do noon.” Clarke states, her hand still interlinked with Finn’s under the table.

“Okay so we’ll meet outside Forever 21?” Harper looks around at the girls who all agree.

“Good.” Octavia nods now satisfied that the problem was sorted.

Bellamy feels his phone vibrate in his pocket before _Sex on Fire_ starts ringing out loud. Everyone rolls their eyes because they know exactly who that is… _Echo_.

“Hey babe… Yeah that’s cool…Oh I can’t do Saturday it’s O’s graduation… No, I can’t meet after, the Griffins are coming over for dinner… No, I can’t skip it Echo!... Sunday? Yeah I can do Sunday… Okay bye.” Bellamy slides his phone back into his jean pocket and notices everyone’s eyes are on him.

“What?!”

“You really need to end that, Bell.” Octavia says, her tone matter of fact.

“Don’t start, O.” Bellamy scrubs his face with his hands already knowing his sister isn’t going to let this drop.

“She’s awful, Bellamy! She’s clingy, she’s jealous, she expects you to skip family meals for her—”

“That’s enough, O, please.”

“You deserve better.”

“I don’t want better, I like Echo.”

“You’ve been together for over a year, granted you’re broken up more than you’re together but you shouldn’t just like her anymore—you should _love_ her.” Bellamy groans in frustration and leans his head back against the booth. Clarke takes pity on him and decides to pitch in.

“Everyone has a bad habit, Echo is Bellamy’s.” Clarke knows it wasn’t _exactly_ helping and she gathers from Bellamy’s pointed stare that he’s thinking the same.

“Well it’s about time that bad habit was broken.” Octavia quips, jutting out her chin—not unlike a toddler would do.

“Okay! That is enough about my relationship, let’s move on.” Bellamy throws his palms up in surrender and then a mischievous grin snakes its way onto his lips. “How about we discuss the fact Collins and the princess haven’t banged yet.”

Everyone gasps at the same time and turns on the pair immediately.

“How the hell does he know that?” Finn whispers out of the corner of his mouth.

“I may have let it slip earlier.” Clarke whispers back—her eyes connect with Bellamy’s and she hopes her anger is conveyed.

The conversation about her sex life continues for the rest of their time at Dave & Busters and Clarke makes a mental note to kill Bellamy Blake later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, how cute are Bellamy and Clarke? I swear flirty best friends is like my favourite trope for bellarke. Anyway please leave comments and let me know what you think. See you Monday! Come talk to me on tumblr @ivegotyoufor-that or on twitter @elizasgriffjn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this update took forever! I planned to upload chapter 3 before I went on holiday but I completely forgot. Anyway, I'm home now and back in my normal routine so updates will be a lot more regular. I know the story is moving a bit slow and there's a lack of bellarke but give it time, there's plenty to come in the next chapters.

Bellamy stood half hunched over the breakfast bar—his now cold cup of coffee off to his left while he lazily read through the morning paper.

“Hey bud, mind if I take the sports section?” Kane’s voice pulled a smile onto Bellamy’s face and he flicked through his paper to hand over the section his adopted father requested.

“So, I’m thinking of coaching the junior football team this summer.” Bellamy turned around to lean his back against the breakfast bar, one leg crossing in front of the other and his arms folding against his chest. 

“Yeah? I think that’d be cool, the kids round here really look up to you.” Kane mirrored Bellamy’s pose and took a sip of his coffee. “You know, your mom would be really proud of you. And Octavia, hell, I’m proud of the both of you.”

Bellamy felt his throat start to close at the mention of his mom—he still missed her every day, it was like he expected her to walk through the front door any minute.

Kane set his coffee down and pinned Bellamy with a serious look.

“I’ve been meaning to have this conversation with you since you were 18 but I’ve never really known what to say but—When your mother died, the courts refused your grandfather custody because he had stage 3 cancer.”

“Kane, you’ve told me this before…” Bellamy trailed off confused, his eyebrows pulling together.

“Yes, but I never told you that once I had gained temporary custody of you, your grandfather thought it best he moved in with us too so that he could raise you for as long as he was alive—so your grandfather sold his house and moved in here. The money from the house he split up. You and Octavia both have a $150,000 trust fund that you can access when you are 25.” 

Bellamy wasn’t sure if he’d heard Kane correctly and his mouth kept opening and closing but nothing was coming out.

“I—I have $150,000?” Kane let out a snort and shook his head.

“Of course, that’s your only response but yeah, kid, you have $150,000—or you will have in 4 years’ time.” Kane’s tone changed back to serious as he started his next sentence. “It isn’t just for you to blow, Bellamy. This money is important, he wanted to leave you something. In a way I think he wanted to make sure that what happened to your mom never happened again.”

Bellamy’s mind went back 14 years to when his mother died. He remembered the night so clearly. 

_ Aurora had taken them to the park for the day and when they got home the house was dead silent. He remembered his mom’s face show a fleeting sense of worry, but she quickly plastered on a smile and tickled them until they laughed. _

_ A couple of hours later and their mom was tucking them into their bunk beds and reading them a bedtime story. Bellamy had decided bedtime stories were for babies and so he pretended to play with his action figures but secretly he was listening to the story of princesses and knights that Aurora was telling Octavia. _

_ In his sleep Bellamy dreamt of his dad playing baseball with him when suddenly a scream ripped through his dream and he sat bolt upright in bed. He heard Octavia whimper from underneath him—he quickly clambered out of bed and climbed in next to her. _

_ “Don’t worry, O, they’ll stop fighting soon.” Octavia buried her face into her brother’s neck and they both laid under the covers with their eyes squeezed shut. _

_ The screams of his mother came to a screeching halt, but he could still hear the grunts and shouts of his father. It felt like hours had passed but eventually the house fell silent again except for the low sounds of the TV in the living room. _

_ “I’ll be right back.” Bellamy whispered into Octavia’s hair before untangling her from him and creeping out of the bed. _

_ Bellamy was careful to miss the floorboards that he knew creaked under pressure and he slowly crept down the corridor until he reached the living room door. _

_ It was ajar and the flashing light from the TV reflected onto the hallway wall—Bellamy slowly pushed the door open and his eyes landed on his father passed out on the sofa, the remote still in his hand. Relief washed through the little boy because he knew his father would be out for the night. _

_ Then he saw blood, lots of blood. His heart started pounding and it felt like his ears were on fire and everything was so loud and so bright.  _

_ Bellamy didn’t remember much after that, but he must have dialled 911 because he remembers lots of police and he remembers Octavia sitting next to him. _

_ The next thing after that he remembers is being stood outside his Uncle Kane’s house with Octavia and a social worker. _

“Hey, Bellamy, hey. Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute there.” Kane’s worried voice snapped Bellamy back into the presence and he shook his head to free it of the memory he just relived.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I was just thinking about mom.”

“I find myself doing that, too. She was one in a million, I really missed out there.” Bellamy saw the regret fill Kane’s eyes, so he reached out a hand and gave him a comforting slap to his shoulder.

“You meant a lot to her. She always told O and I about you and whenever we came to visit here she was always her happiest around you. I’ve never thanked you for that, for making her happy.”

“Hey, she made me happy too, kid. Part of me wishes things could have been different, that I’d have gone with her to LA and maybe she would still be here or on one of her visits I could have convinced her to stay…”

“What happened to mom isn’t your fault, Kane. She would have always gone back to Chase, she thought we would be better with our  _ father _ .” The word felt like poison on his tongue.

“I see a lot of her in you and in Octavia, she did good.”

“So, did you.” Bellamy pins Kane with a look and he hopes it conveys how grateful he is to the man who took in two kids who belonged to the one who got away.

* * *

“We should take a road trip to the beach before summer is over.” Clarke looked over at Finn--he was perched on the edge of her desk, mindlessly flipping through her welcome catalogue for Harvard.

“You know Octavia already has the whole summer planned out for everybody. Don’t try to deviate from the plan, she’ll skin you alive.” Clarke was only half joking. Octavia had spent ages planning out the summer, making sure everyone was free and working around everyone’s plans. She’d be furious if anyone tried to change it now, it’d been locked in for months.

“We don’t have to do everything she says.” Finn muttered but he knew it was hopeless, Octavia always got her own way.

“It’s Octavia’s world, we’re all just living in it.” Clarke laughed but it fell short when she noticed Finn didn’t look amused. She got up from her spot on her bed and walked over, standing between Finn’s legs. “Hey. We’ll do something, just us two.”

“When? Haven’t you got to run it past Octavia first.” Clarke moved her hands to rest on either side of Finn’s face.

“I’m sure there’s a few days that she doesn’t have anything planned.”

“Whatever. Wanna grab some food? Maybe hit the mall, I still need some stuff for my dorm.” Clarke sighed, she hated when Finn was like this but she plastered a smile on her face and nodded.

“I could do with picking up some stuff too. What do you want to eat?”

“Mexican?” Finn smiled flirtatiously as he grabbed Clarke around the waist, ducking his head to place a kiss to her lips--his moods gave her whiplash.

“Mexican it is then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wondered, I hate writing flarke! Writing that tiny scene at the end took me about 2 hours and I still hate it. Please leave my comments on your thoughts for the chapter and come talk to me on tumblr @ivegotyoufor-that or on twitter @elizasgriffjn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a long one but it's one of my favourites, it's Clarke and the gang's graduation! I hope you enjoy and expect chapter 5 within the next couple of days.

“O, come on, we’re gonna be late!” Bellamy rested his forehead against the wall at the bottom of the stairs as Octavia’s response echoed down the stairs.

“I’ll be 5 minutes!”

“Babe, you said that half an hour ago. It’s your graduation, you can’t be late.” Lincoln placed a hand on Bellamy’s back in joint frustration—they’d spent most of the morning listening to Octavia moan about her hair not going right or her lipstick was the wrong shade of pink and honestly, they both wanted a damn beer.

“It’s no use, we’re gonna be late.” Bellamy mumbled, his voice muffled by the proximity of the wall.

“You’re so dramatic, Bell.” Octavia stood at the top of the stairs, still in her dressing gown, and rolled her eyes as she saw her brother with his forehead leant against the wall. 

“Make yourself useful and go and check on Clarke next door. Her mom is at the hospital so she’s all alone over there.”

“Clarke will be ready, she’s Miss Organized to a T.” Bellamy grumbled, he really did not want to go over to Clarke’s and listen to another girl moan about her lipstick being the wrong shade. That beer sounded better and better every second.

“You know what she’s like, she’ll probably be sat reading her welcome catalogue from Harvard and she’ll lose track of time. Now go!”

“Why didn’t she just get ready here?” Lincoln’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“She likes to get ready alone, something about less stress.” Octavia waved her hand in dismissal and disappeared back into her bedroom.

“Good luck, bro.” Lincoln slapped Bellamy on the back as he headed across the foyer for the front door.

“Clarke’s the easy one, you however have your hands full.” Bellamy snorted as Lincoln’s face morphed into a scowl before closing the front door behind him.

Bellamy had lived in Arcadia for 14 years and he still couldn’t get over just how  _ big _ the houses were round here. Especially Clarke’s.

Clarke’s mom—Abby—was the Head Director of the local hospital, Methodist, and so the Griffin family were beyond loaded. 

The Griffin family were the original founders of the Methodist Hospital and were pretty famous in Arcadia, but Abby Griffin had carved out a name for herself in the medical world and her name was famous around the globe.

As well as being the heir to the Griffin family fortune—Abby was the only child of Clifford and Emily Griffin—Abby also went to Harvard and studied medicine and over the years she had become one of the most talented and well-respected doctors in the world. People flew their loved ones from all over to see Dr Abby Griffin.

The Griffin family name was so well known, loved and respected that when Abby became engaged to Jake Hall he was asked to take the Griffin surname—God forbid the family legacy died out.

So there Bellamy stood in front of Clarke Griffin’s house, the Princess of Arcadia—he’d given her that nickname when he’d first moved here, he thought it fitting for the daughter of the most famous family in Arcadia.

“Princess, O wants me to check you’re not buried in your welcome catalogue!” Bellamy’s voice echoed around the empty marble foyer and a few seconds later a guilty looking Clarke appeared in the doorway of her study.

“I swear I’ve only read a few pages!” Her cheeks tinged pink and she chewed on her lip—embarrassed that she’d been caught red handed.

“Whatever you say. O still isn’t dressed; we need reinforcements.” Bellamy’s pained expression pulled a chuckle out of Clarke and she rolled her eyes at Octavia’s typical behaviour. She could imagine her throwing a fit because her makeup was  _ all _ wrong.

“Let me grab my purse and I’ll be right over.”

* * *

Clarke smoothed out the wrinkles in her sparkly silver dress—she wasn’t super keen on it but Octavia had demanded she buy it because the silver brought out her blue eyes. Eventually Clarke had given in but not without grumbling the whole time and pouting for extra effect.

“Look at us, aren’t we a good-looking bunch.” Raven wrapped her arms around Octavia and Clarke’s waists and began to walk them towards the rest of their group.

Finn got to them next, pulling Clarke away from Raven to plant a kiss on her lips—she smiled into it and laced her fingers with his before pulling away. 

“Nice to see you too.”

“You look beautiful.” Finn whispered, his hand coming up to cup her cheek before moving in for another kiss—this one deeper than the last one.

“Okay you two, it’s a graduation not a porn film.” Bellamy poked Clarke in the ribs on his way past—ignoring her annoyed glare. “I have a surprise for you lot, anyway.” Bellamy nodded behind them and the group turned around in unison.

There stood the rest of their group—Murphy, Emori and Atom.

Murphy and Atom had grown up in Arcadia and quickly became Bellamy’s best friends. Emori was a recent addition—she was originally from NYC, but she’d met Murphy at UCLA. The entire group were shocked to learn Murphy, Arcadia’s destined loner, had settled down into a serious relationship. They’d been going strong for almost 3 years now and she’d fitted right into their group although she was particularly close to Raven.

“I can’t believe you guys came!” Clarke had to wipe a few tears from her cheeks—which caused Octavia to chasten her for almost ruining her makeup.

“Like we’d miss your graduation.” Murphy playfully punched Clarke’s arm before moving around her to give Bellamy a hug. “I’ve missed you man. Being a loner just ain’t the same without you.” Bellamy laughed and returned the hug.

“Hey, O.” Atom threw his arm around Octavia’s shoulder, a mischievous grin on his face. “When are you gonna realise you’re madly in love with me and leave that massive gorilla.” A small grunt left his lips as Octavia threw a punch into his side, but an affectionate grin graced her lips.

“You missed your chance, Atom and besides I’m pretty infatuated with this one so I think I’ll keep him.”

It was a running joke between the group that Lincoln had stolen Octavia from under Atom’s nose. Octavia and Atom had always been the ‘are they, aren’t they’ couple of Arcadia High, they were always flirting and  _ almost _ getting together but it would never quite get there. 

Atom still liked to joke he was madly in love with Octavia and Lincoln had stolen his girl, but the truth was he thought they were perfect together and Lincoln was one of his best friends and had been since freshman year at California state—along with Bellamy. Together they were like the three musketeers.

* * *

Bellamy felt Kane’s arm come around his shoulders as they watched Octavia walk up towards the stage—they both had tears in their eyes and a lump in their throats.

He was so proud of the woman his little sister was becoming and his heart ached for his mother, he wished she could see this—see her little girl graduating high school  _ with _ honours. Octavia’s smile was so bright and so pure that it lit up any room she walked into—it was the smile Bellamy searched for whenever he woke from his usual nightmare.

Whenever he woke up from  _ that _ nightmare he would drag himself from his bed—dripping in cold sweat—and stumble his way across the house to Octavia’s room. She never asked what his nightmares were about, although Bellamy suspected she knew. Instead she jumped out of bed in search of ice cream, put on a cheesy comedy and cuddled with her brother until he relaxed enough to fall back into sleep.

A few moments later Clarke was called up to stage and of course she was valedictorian of her class—Bellamy expected nothing less, the girl was incredibly smart.

He looked to his left where Clarke’s mother stood, tears streaming down her face, but a proud grin spread across her lips—her hands were clenched around her husband’s wedding band that hung on a chain around her neck.

Clarke’s father—Jake Griffin—had served in the U.S. Army and before his death he’d been promoted to Lieutenant General which Clarke didn’t shut up about for weeks, Bellamy didn’t admit it, but he’d found it endearing.

However, a few weeks later the General of the Army showed up at the front door of the Griffin house with the news that Jake had been killed by a roadside bomb while out on patrol. 

Arcadia was in mourning for weeks afterwards and Clarke decided she wanted to be homeschooled for the rest of the school year, she wouldn’t even accept visitors for the first month.

Octavia eventually managed to worm her way in with home baked cookies and the entire box set of The O.C.

Bellamy decided to spend the rest of his freshman year at college at home rather than in his dorm, just to make sure Clarke was okay. She still refused visitors even after Octavia had weasled her way in--so he decided to take the easiest route, at least it seemed like the easiest route to him. He climbed up the big oak tree that sat between their houses and scooted across the branch that hung directly outside of Clarke’s bedroom window—this was no easy feet as both their houses were three stories high and Clarke’s bedroom was on the top floor, naturally.

Clarke had nearly fallen out of her desk chair when Bellamy landed softly inside her bedroom, a stupid proud grin plastered on his face.

_ “Bellamy, you idiot, you could have killed yourself,”  _

_ “You should have more faith in me than that, Princess.” _

Bellamy smiled at the memory and moved his arm to sling around Abby—copying the same movement Kane had done just a few minutes prior.

That was almost 2 years ago now but the pain of losing her father was amplified at important events and this would be one of the most important of Clarke’s entire life.

* * *

“Just one more picture, please! I promise no more after this.” Clarke rolled her eyes and let out a huff of frustration at her mother's pleading tone, but she did as she was asked.

“Wait, no, I want all of us in this—Raven, will you please take a picture of us?” Abby pushed the camera into Raven’s hands before the brunette could reply. She took her spot on the end next to Clarke, Octavia was on the other side of Clarke with her arm wrapped around her brother’s waist and his arm was thrown over the back of Kane’s shoulders.

“Okay, say cheese!” Raven chuckled at Clarke’s fake smile and dramatic eye roll as she stepped away from the group.

“Hey, where’s my picture?” Bellamy protested as Clarke tried to walk off in the direction of her mother’s car.

“Are you serious? We’ve just taken a million photos!”

“No, your mother and Kane have taken a million photos. I, however, haven’t taken one. Now stand next to my sister so I can get a picture of my two favourite girls.” Octavia happily skipped over to stand next to Clarke, her arm winding itself round the blonde’s waist.

“This better be the last damn photo.” Clarke muttered but Bellamy’s energy started to rub off on her and this time she genuinely smiled for the photo.

“Okay, now it’s my turn!” Octavia exclaimed, taking the camera from Bellamy.

“Octavia, I will kill you in your sleep!”

“Stop being a party pooper! I want a photo of you and Bell and then we can go.”

“Everybody has said that after every photo!” Clarke threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

“Come on, Princess, you only graduate high school once!” Bellamy flicked a piece of Clarke’s hair as he came to stand beside her, his arm wrapped itself around her waist and he teasingly let his fingers do a little dance across her ribs—it managed to pull a smile from Clarke and Octavia didn’t waste any time snapping the photo but just before the photo was taken Bellamy leant down to press a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. It was a pretty cute photo.

\-----

“Hey kiddo, double trouble are in the kitchen.” Kane affectionately ruffled Clarke’s hair as she stepped through his front door—her mother followed half a step behind her, leaning in to give Kane a tight hug.

Kane had really been there for her mom after her dad died. Kane would come over after Abby thought Clarke was asleep and the pair would stay up until the early hours drinking while Kane held Abby as she cried—she didn’t mention it to her mom that she knew but she was thankful Abby had someone like Kane to share her grief with.

Clarke walked into the kitchen and admired the view—Octavia had flour on her cheek and she was pointing a wooden spoon at Bellamy while she shouted about his comments being unhelpful. Bellamy’s face was a picture of pure amusement and he sidestepped the spoon as it was launched at him—instead it landed just in front of Clarke’s feet.

“One of these days you’re actually gonna get hit Bellamy, I’d stop messing with her.”

“If she’d just listen to me then we wouldn’t have a problem.” Bellamy lifted himself up onto the kitchen counter, the furthest one away from Octavia—he could feel her glare burning into the side of his face.

“I have more spoons, don’t make me use them!” Octavia pulled another spoon from the drawer and waved it above her head to drive the point home—Clarke couldn’t help laughing because she looked like a mad woman.

“Put the spoon down, O. I’ll take Bellamy outside while you finish up in here.” Clarke fixed Bellamy with a pointed stare and he rolled his eyes before sliding off the kitchen counter and following her outside.

Kane and Abby were already outside on the terrace—Kane was at the BBQ turning the meats while Abby set up the table.

“If we’re having a BBQ, what is Octavia doing in there?” Clarke glanced back at the kitchen as a profanity was screamed from inside.

“She wanted to make a cake to mark the occasion.” He shrugged at Clarke’s confused expression. “It’s O.” It really didn’t need much more explanation than that, Octavia loved special occasions and she loved to mark them with presents, cake, decorations—it was one of the many things Bellamy loved about her.

* * *

As they busied themselves with helping set up the garden ready for dinner Bellamy noticed Clarke had gone quiet and there was a sadness to her eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Bellamy touched Clarke’s wrist lightly as she reached across him to grab some candles.

“Huh? What… Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me, Princess, what’s up?” His hand reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, his eyes connected with hers while she smiled sadly at him.

“I was just thinking about how much my dad would love to be here. Summer was his favourite because I wasn’t at school and the nice weather meant he could use his BBQ.” Tears started to collect in her eyes and she quickly reached up to swipe them away.

“Your dad would be so proud of you… You know that, right?” Bellamy swiped his thumb across her cheek to catch one of the tears she’d missed, and Clarke nodded before she leaned into his touch.

Clarke loved this about Bellamy—he always knew how to read her and gage what kind of mood she was in.

After her father had died she’d refused to leave her house and had convinced her mom to switch to homeschooling for the remainder of the school year. Even then Clarke refused to see anyone even when her friends tried to visit—it was a month later that Octavia had managed to get in with cookies and their favourite TV show. 

Bellamy however, he’d been less subtle about it. He’d climbed the massive oak tree up to her third storey bedroom and jumped in through her open window.

_ “Bellamy, you idiot, you could have killed yourself,”  _

_ “You should have more faith in me than that, Princess.” _

_ “You’re an idiot.” _

_ “I’m not disagreeing with you.” _

_ “What do you want, Bellamy? Because if you’re here to tell me everything will be okay and convince me to go back to school, you’re wasting your time.” _

_ “Hey, I hear everyone’s enjoying school without you. Quite frankly I get it, I find you annoying too.” _

_ “Oh yeah, is that why you’ve just scaled up a tree to get into my bedroom?” _

_ “I thought it’d be badass.” _

_ “What do you want?” _

_ “I thought I’d come over and beat you at some video games.” _

_ “I’m not in the mood.” _

_ “Come on! I promise not to let you win out of pity.” _

_ “Promise?” _

_ “I cross my heart.” _

Clarke let out a little chuckle at the memory.

“What are you laughing at?” Bellamy’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion

“I was just remembering how you climbed into my bedroom window after my dad died to play video games with me.”

“I was thinking about that earlier when you were up on stage.” 

“Thank you.”

“Any time, Princess.” Bellamy gave her arm a squeeze before going over to help Kane serve up the BBQ meat.

Clarke smiled to herself—yeah that’s what she loved about Bellamy. He knew that day she wasn’t in the mood for crying or eating ice cream, although he would have done that if that’s what she had wanted. Instead he played video games with her and refused to go easy and let her win because he knew she hated it when she was let to win more than she hated to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke turn me liquid soft, I love them so much. Make sure to leave me comments about your thoughts on this chapter and the fic in general! Also come say hi on tumblr @ivegotyoufor-that or on twitter @elizasgriffjn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 5! It's a short one but there's bellarke content so it's all god. Chapter 6 should be uploaded by the end of the weekend so not long to wait.

“Bellamy, dinners ready!” Octavia’s voice echoed through the house before Bellamy’s bedroom door swung open revealing Octavia stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed at the two naked bodies under the sheets. 

“Get dressed and get downstairs, it’s getting cold.” And with that Octavia turned on her heels and left a startled Bellamy and Echo in her wake.

“I hate when your sister does that. She knows what we’re doing in here.” Echo mumbled as she threw off the sheets and walked over to where her clothes lay strewn on Bellamy’s desk chair. 

Bellamy grunted in response, he knew Octavia did it on purpose--the girl had perfect timing. 

“You’re coming over tonight right?” Echo checked as she pulled on her top, when Bellamy didn’t respond straight away her whole body tensed.

“Shit. I forgot today was Sunday, it’s game night.” He quickly moved to wrap his arms around her waist, peppering kisses down her neck. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“What the fuck is game night anyway?” Echo half moaned as Bellamy nibbled along her jaw. He rolled his eyes, they’d been going out for almost a whole year but yet she couldn’t remember his weekly game nights at the Griffins.

“We go over to next door and play a bunch of board games, it’s fun.” Bellamy felt her tense up again so quickly added “Octavia loves it and I haven’t been to one in ages because I’ve been away at college. I have to go.”

“Get off me, I need to go.” Echo untangled herself from Bellamy’s grasp and grabbed her bag. 

“Stay for dinner.” Bellamy hated when Echo got like this, it was like she got jealous of his relationship with his own sister which confused the hell out of him but trying to decipher Echo’s feelings was almost impossible.

“No thank you.”

“Come on, don’t be like this. Game night is important, I can’t just skip it.”

“Of course not.” Bellamy wanted to scream, the sarcasm in her voice was driving him insane.

“It’s a lot of fun, why don’t you come over and join us?” He reached out to grab her by the waist but she dodged him--instead moving towards the door.

“I’d rather stick pins in my eyes. Enjoy game night, I’ll see you later.” And with that she was out of his bedroom door.

* * *

 

“Can you please not barge into my room when you know I’m in there with Echo?” Bellamy growled as he sat at the table where Octavia and Kane were already digging into the pizza.

“Can you please not have sex with Echo while I’m in the house?” Octavia replied smugly before taking a bite of her pizza. “It’s gross. How would you feel if I had sex with Lincoln while you were at home?” Bellamy’s hands balled into fists on the table and his eyes met Octavia’s with a steely glare.

“That doesn’t happen because you’re a virgin and will remain so until you are 35.” Octavia’s cheeks reddened instantly with anger as the words left Bellamy’s lips, she inched her body forward so she was leaning over the table--now her own fists were balled on the table just like her brother’s.

“Shut up, Bellamy! You’re such an old man! I had sex with Lincoln over a year go!”

“No you did not!”

“Do you hear yourself? You sound like a lunatic!” Octavia threw her arms up in the air before slamming them back down on the table. “This discussion isn’t even about me! It’s about you and that heinous bitch you call a girlfriend!”

“Why do you have to always been such a bitch about Echo? I’m nice to Lincoln!”

“That’s because Lincoln is actually a nice guy!”

“Echo is nice! You don’t even know her!”

“I don’t need to know her. I know she’s not a nice person by the way she doesn’t make any effort with me or with Kane. She doesn’t even make any effort with our friends.”

“She’s busy, Octavia.” Bellamy leaned back in his chair deflated. Octavia had him and she knew it. Echo had only hung out with their friends a handful of times and she’d never been over for dinner or spent any real time with Octavia.

“Lincoln’s busy too. He works a full time job when he’s not at college but he still manages to hang out with us and with our friends. He’s coming to games night tonight. Where’s Echo? Is she coming?”

“No but only because we’d have an odd number so the teams wouldn’t work right.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Bellamy straightened up in his seat ready to respond but before he could Kane raised his hand in the air.

“Can you two please give it a rest? I just want to eat my pizza and have a pleasant conversation. You two can argue over whose partner is better later.” Both Blake siblings eyed each other across the table before nodding in agreement. 

* * *

 

“Hey. What are you guys doing here?” Clarke tilted her head in confusion at Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and Kane stood at front door.

“It’s games night? Come on Princess, you’re going to Harvard you should be smarter than this.” Bellamy playful nudged Clarke as he walked passed her to get inside. 

“No, I know what day it is but my mum got called into work. She was supposed to phone you earlier and let you know not to come over.”

“Well she didn’t, so we’re here now.” Octavia followed Bellamy through the door, Lincoln one step behind her.

“Why don’t you guys hang out here. I have some emails to catch up on and I could use the peace and quiet.” Kane waved goodbye as he backed down the path and crossed the massive lawn back over to his house.

Clarke closed the door before turning around to face the Blake siblings with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. 

“Have you two been fighting?” Clarke accused the siblings.

“How the hell did you know that?” Octavia huffed as she made her way towards the kitchen. “I’m hungry.”

“Because Kane only ever wants peace and quiet from you two if you’ve been arguing.” Clarke moved to sit on one of the kitchen counters as Octavia rooted through her kitchen cupboards in search of food.

“Does your mom not buy anything good to eat?” Octavia threw a packet of gluten and dairy free cookies back into the cupboard with a huff. “And Bellamy started the argument.”

“I did not!” Bellamy’s voice came from the games room down the hall, it echoed down the hallway and Clarke could hear the annoyance in his tone.

“Octavia. What did you do?”

“Why do you assume I did something?” 

“Because you won’t look me in the eye and Bellamy sounds pissed off.”

“Fine! Maybe I barged into his room while him and Echo were having sex but I don’t know what the big deal is, I’ve done it a thousand times before!” Clarke made a face of disgust at the thought of Bellamy and Echo having sex but a small laugh escaped her lips because she could imagine Bellamy’s face when his sister barged into his room.

“Did you know she was in there?” Clarke jumped off the counter and went to the cupboard, that held the baking supplies, to grab a bag of chocolate chips. She opened the bag and emptied the contents onto the kitchen counter.

“Everyone knew she was in there. She moans so loud, I’m surprised you couldn’t hear her over here.”

“I had my headphones in.”

“That explains it then. But seriously she moans so loud and says the stupidest things, I had to barge in and stop it or I would have strangled her to death.” Octavia rolled her eyes and did a little shiver in disgust.

“Can you give it a rest, O?” Both girl’s heads whipped around to see Bellamy stood in the kitchen doorway, an awkward looking Lincoln stood behind him.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop.” Octavia put her hands up in surrender. “I wave my white flag.”

“Thank you. Now Clarke throw some of those chocolate chips my way, I’m starving.” Clarke let out a giggle before throwing a chocolate chip in Bellamy’s direction, her aim was a little off but Bellamy dived sideways and managed to catch in his mouth with ease. The next few minutes passed like that. Clarke threw chocolate chips, each throw from a further distance to make it harder and each time Bellamy caught them in his mouth effortlessly.

“Can we go for a drive to the bakery? I’m craving some cupcakes.” Lincoln, Bellamy and Clarke all nodded in agreement at Octavia’s suggestion.

“I’m driving!” Bellamy declared as he grabbed the keys for Clarke’s Jeep off the hook by the door.

“Fine but you better drive carefully or I will kill you in your sleep Bellamy Blake!”

“Any excuse to get into my bedroom, Princess.” Bellamy let out a loud chuckle as Clarke’s mouth fell open at his comment.

“In your dreams, Blake!” Clarke shot back as she locked the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I added a little touch of Bellamy flirting with Clarke at the end because I feel like he just can't help himself lol. Please leave comments and come talk to me on tumblr @ivegotyoufor-that or twitter @elizasgriffjn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update! This weekend has been super busy with work. This chapter is another one of my favourites so I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know your thoughts in the comments, I love reading them!

Clarke sat on her bed cross-legged and watched as her best friends—Raven and Octavia—ran around her room trying on different bikini’s ready for the beach party that night. 

“What about this one?” Octavia asked as she appeared from the adjoining bathroom clad in a bright red two piece that was  _ very _ skimpy. The bottoms were Brazilian cut and tied at the sides with very thin straps and the top was two very small triangles covering her boobs and then tied around her back and her neck.

“You look hot!” Raven exclaimed, her mouth falling open, but Octavia’s bright smile fell when she saw Clarke’s face.

“Say it, Clarke.” Octavia bit out as she stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

“It’s just… you know Bellamy’s going to be at this thing, right?”

“So?”

“So, there is no way he is going to let you swan around in  _ that _ while there’s other boys there.” Clarke gestured her hand up and down Octavia’s body to emphasise the lack of clothing.

“I’m with Lincoln.” Octavia rolled her eyes and dramatically spun on her heel and stomped her way back into the bathroom—she knew Clarke was right.

“Doesn’t mean boys won’t still ogle you, O!” Clarke called after her.

“What are you wearing?” Raven asked from her spot in front of the mirror currently sporting a mustard yellow two piece. The top had a knot tied in the front and the bottoms rode high at the sides which made Raven’s ass look even more incredible, if that was possible.

“I think I’m wearing that red bikini I bought for spring break but never ended up wearing.” The top was a halter neck and  _ really _ emphasised her boobs, Raven had told her to wear it to get Finn’s attention because it gave her  _ amazing _ cleavage. However, she’d never worn it seen as Octavia had made her pack enough bikinis for two weeks not three days.

“Finn is going to lose his mind when he sees you in that!” Raven exclaimed, turning half way to check her ass out in the mirror. “Yeah, I’m definitely wearing this one. My ass looks insane.”

“Speaking of Finn. We finally had sex on graduation night.” Clarke muttered it quietly, part of her hoping her friends wouldn’t hear but Raven whirled around so fast she almost fell over and Octavia sprinted out of the bathroom—now in a blue two piece that was almost the exact same as the red one but had a tad more coverage.

“What? Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Raven shouted, coming to sit on the end of the bed.

“Graduation was last weekend and you’re only just telling us this now? Was it horrible, is that why?” Octavia placed a supportive hand on Clarke’s leg as she came to sit next to her.

“I don’t know. It hurt, and he finished before I could get used to it.” Clarke’s face went bright red as she remembered how Finn hadn’t even attempted foreplay, he’d just gone straight in and the pain almost brought tears to her eyes and before she could adjust to him he’d finished and rolled off her.

“Oh sweetie. Have you done it since?” Raven moved to sit on the other side of Clarke, swinging an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah he came over last night and it was okay.”

“I’ve heard rumours Finn is a crap lay.” Octavia muttered but she cringed guiltily as Raven glared at her.

“Hey, it’ll get better. My first time with Wick was awful, I cried afterwards but after a few more times it was incredible.”

“I still think it’s weird how you have sex with your ex-boyfriend.” Octavia’s nose crinkled—Raven and Wick had dated for the majority of sophomore year, but they broke up before the summer started as Raven had landed an internship in New Orleans. Once she got back they agreed they didn’t want a relationship so now they were exclusive friends with benefits and it had been working fine for the last year.

“A girl needs to get laid and he’s good in bed. Would you rather I sleep around with random guys who I don’t know?” Octavia chose to ignore Raven’s question and instead offered her own advice to their best friend.

“Yeah, my first time with Lincoln was painful too. I mean it was amazing because I love him, but the man is  _ huge, _ so it was an adjustment but still the first time is never fun.”

“Yeah, you’re right besides sex isn’t the most important part of a relationship anyway. Finn makes me happy and I like spending time with him.” Clarke got up off the bed, a spring in her step after the conversation with her friends.

* * *

“Why the hell is my sister naked?!” Bellamy exclaimed as he stormed over to where Clarke stood with Harper.

“She is not naked, Bellamy!” Clarke rolled her eyes and put down her cup before walking towards the ocean.

“Clarke, have you seen her bikini? That is not clothing!”

“You’re lucky she didn’t wear the red one because I’m pretty sure you would have had a heart attack.” Clarke chuckled as she undid her denim shorts and began to slide them down her legs, kicking them off once they reached her ankles.

“This isn’t funny, there are boys here and they’re—looking at her.” Bellamy swallowed hard and his eyes scanned the beach.

“She’s hot, I don’t blame them.” Clarke curled her fingers around the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, discarding it with her shorts.

“Not helping.”

“I’m not trying to.” Bellamy’s eyes narrowed at Clarke’s challenging tone and before she could figure out his plan he wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

“Bellamy Blake, put me down right this second!” Clarke kicked her legs as hard as she could, hoping they would connect with his face but Bellamy just moved one of his arms to wrap around her thighs—successful pinning them down to his chest.

“Not gonna happen, Princess.” Bellamy laughed as she changed tactics and started punching his back. He had to admit, the girl had strength.

All their friends clocked Bellamy carrying a screaming Clarke towards the ocean so naturally they all started cheering and egging Bellamy on.

“You ready to take a swim?” Bellamy asked as he started wading his way into the ocean, the water was a little colder than usual as it was getting closer to sundown, but he carried on until the water reached his waist.

“Bellamy, I will come for you in your sleep!”

“I’m counting on it, Princess.” And that was the last thing he said before he lifted Clarke off his shoulder and threw her down into the water.

Clarke broke the surface of the water a couple of seconds later and pushed her now soaked hair back from her face. The beads of water running down her face, onto her neck and down into her cleavage distracted Bellamy for half a second before he caught himself and moved his gaze up to her face. She was  _ pissed _ .

“I’m gonna make your death so long and painful, Blake.” Clarke practically hissed the words before flinging her arms to throw water in his direction. The sudden feeling of cold water hitting his face made him hiss and he wiped his eyes to find Clarke grinning at him.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Griffin.” Bellamy purposely made his movements slow and kept his eyes fixed on hers, so he saw when the fear started to creep into her eyes.

“Bellamy…” Suddenly a shout from the shore made both of them whip their gaze around. Emori stood waving her arms around while Murphy stood off to the side of her and pointed discreetly to the approaching form behind them.  _ Echo _ .

“You better go, or she’ll have a bitch fit because you weren’t there to greet her.” Clarke muttered as she started to walk back towards the beach.

“She’s not that bad.”

“No, you’re right, she’s worse.”

* * *

“Hey Bell, can I have a word?” Bellamy’s hairs stood on end when he heard his nickname fall from Finn’s lips—and not in the good way.

“Sure Collins, what’s up?” He was stood next to the wooden shack that housed the toilets because Echo had given him strict instructions to wait for her in that exact spot. He didn’t mind her bossy nature, most of the time it turned him on and she really was great in bed.

“I know you and Clarke are close and honestly that’s cool but she’s with me now so can you back off a bit?” At first Bellamy wanted to laugh because surely he was joking, right? But Finn’s expression remained serious and he noticed how his fingers were white with how hard he was gripping his beer bottle.

“Dude, we’re best friends.”

“You sure act like something more. Maybe Echo is cool with it but I’m not.”

“And have you spoke to Clarke about this?” This guy was really starting to piss him off now, Clarke had been his best friend for 14 years and he wasn’t about to stop just because Finn was insecure.

“No, I thought I’d come to you first, man to man.” Bellamy’s eyes flashed instantly, and he stood tall, his shoulders drawn back, and his hands balled into fists at his side.

“Clarke has been my best friend for 14 years and you’ve been her boyfriend for 5 minutes so don’t come to me and tell me to take a step back.”

Before Finn could respond Clarke jogged up to them, but her smile disappeared as soon as she felt the tension in the air.

“Is everything okay?” Clarke looked between both men and her hand came up to rest on Finn’s arm.

“Ask your boyfriend.” Bellamy’s eyes stayed trained on Finn but when the other man made no move to offer an explanation, he did. “He thinks me, and you need to take a step back from our friendship. Apparently, it makes him uncomfortable.”

“Finn?” Clarke moved to put herself between the two of them and face Finn which effectively put her back to Bellamy.

“I just think you two are a little  _ too _ close.” Finn at least had the decency to look guilty when his eyes looked into Clarke’s.

“Why didn’t you come to me instead?” Her voice was small, and she genuinely sounded hurt which caused Finn to rub soothing circles on her back.

“I didn’t want to cause an argument.”

“So, you went behind my back instead?”

“I thought I could fix it with Bellamy but he’s being an ass.” Bellamy lunged forward at that comment, but Clarke whirled around to put a hand to his chest.

“Don’t.” Clarke’s eyes pleaded with his silently, so Bellamy took a deep breath before nodding. “There is nothing to fix, Finn.” Clarke started, turning back to her boyfriend. “Bellamy is one of my best friends.”

“I’m not asking you to stop being his friend but to stop being… _ affectionate _ with each other, it’s weird.” Finn waved his hand in the air as if he was struggling to describe their friendship.

“You’re being ridiculous! He’s my friend and you’re my  _ boyfriend _ .” Her hand came to rest on his arm again.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? It took you 4 months to let me fuck you—” Finn stopped short as he realised what he’d said, and Clarke’s hand left his arm like he’d stung her.

“What the fuck did you just say to her?” Bellamy roared, and this time Clarke didn’t stop him when he lunged forward for Finn.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to say that. I’m sorry, okay. I’m sorry Clarke.” Finn’s eyes looked wildly between Bellamy and Clarke, silently begging the blonde to say something.

“Go home, Finn.” Clarke looked up then and the steely coldness in her eyes sent shivers down Bellamy’s spine. “We’re done.” With that she pushed past the two men and started back down towards her friends who had watched the whole thing with shocked expressions.

“If you ever and I mean  _ ever _ come anywhere near her again then I will seriously hurt you.” Bellamy’s voice was low, but he saw Finn’s adams apple bob in his throat as he nodded before scurrying off in the direction of his car.

“That was a bit much, don’t you think?” Bellamy turned to find Echo leant against the wooden shack—her arms were folded across her chest and her eyes screamed pissed off.

“Don’t start, Echo.”

“I’m just saying there was no need for you to get involved.” She sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist—pressing a kiss to his lips.

“He was a dick to Clarke. I should have hit him.”

“Whatever, I’m going for a swim.” Echo unwrapped herself from him and walked off in the direction of the ocean but not before giving him a meaningful glance—he knew what that meant, she wanted him to follow. He looked back at Clarke surrounded by their friends before following Echo towards the water—he could use something to relieve all the pent-up anger he was feeling towards Collins. He really should have hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flarke break up, thank god! Flarke are so hard to write which is probably because I can't stand Finn but anyway, I'm so glad I don't have to deal with that anymore. Chapter 7 should be up in the next couple of days and it's my all time favourite chapter I've written so far! Come talk to me on tumblr @ivegotyoufor-that or on twitter @elizasgriffjn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally we come to my favourite chapter that I have written so far. It's longer than my normal chapters but I had so much fun writing it that I couldn't stop lol. I considered cutting it in half and making it into 2 chapters but I haven't overlapped in days so far and I didn't want to mess that up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave me comments below letting me know what you thought!

Bellamy felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket as he pulled up outside The Ark--he made sure his handbrake was on before turning off the engine and pulling out his cell.

 

_ Echo: Hey babe. What you doing tonight? _

_ Bellamy: I’m out with the guys at The Ark for a drink. _

_ Echo: Come over when you’re done? ;) _

_ Bellamy: I’ll text you when I’m leaving. _

 

Bellamy slid his phone back into his pocket after hitting send and making his way over to the doors of the club--as soon as he walked in his eyes fell on his friends crowded around the bar, all with a drink already in their hands.

 

“I hope you’ve got me a cold one ready.” Bellamy shouted as he approached the group--Murphy reached behind himself and grabbed a bottle off the bar before handing it over to Bellamy.

 

“Next round’s on you, bro.” Miller said as he came up beside him and wrapped an arm around Bellamy’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah, how’d you figure that?”

 

“Well we haven’t seen each other in a while and I’m pretty sure I got the last drinks.” Bellamy rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. 

 

Miller was a year younger than him but they’d always been pretty good friends--he was off training to be a cop at some academy in Santa Barbara which was pretty full on and intense so they’d not seen each other since Christmas.

 

“Where’s Jackson? Monty said he was tagging along with you.” Bellamy’s eyes searched the group of men but he couldn’t see the young doctor anywhere.

 

“He had to pick up an extra shift at the hospital, Abby has some big surgery on and so it left the floor staff short.” Miller waved his beer as if to express his frustration. “He should be be here in about half an hour.” Jackson and Miller had been dating for almost 2 years but it’d been a rough ride for them since they’re both in training for highly stressful jobs.

 

Jackson had just graduated Yale and was volunteering at Methodist Hospital under Abby’s guidance before starting Harvard Medical School in August. Clarke had told Bellamy that Jackson was amazing and her mother was willing to offer him a residency position once he’d completed medical school in a few years.

 

Bellamy nudged Miller with his elbow and offered the man a soft smile. “It’s tough dating a doctor just like I’m sure it’s tough dating a cop.” Miller gave him a half nod but the sadness was still in his eyes.

 

“Can we all stop bringing the mood down? We’re supposed to be enjoying our freedom without the girls!” Murphy complained from his seat at the bar, several shots already lined up behind him.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t miss Emori, you’ve been sulking since she left this afternoon.” Murphy shot Lincoln a look so deadly it could kill.

 

“I have not! Besides, Emori is probably miserable without me.”

 

“I highly doubt that. The girls love a good sleepover and a boy free zone.” Atom chimed in as he sauntered up to the group.

 

“We wondered when you’d grace us with your presence.” Jasper shot from behind Lincoln.

 

“Sorry I was caught up in a leggy blonde.” The group collectively groaned and rolled their eyes at Atom’s crudeness. 

 

“I don’t know why you’re acting so offended, Bell. There was a time when you’d be doing the same before Echo got her claws in you.”

 

“She has not got her claws in me!”

 

“Please! Echo calls, you coming running. If she asked you to jump then you’d ask her how high.”

 

“Go jump off a bridge, Atom!” Bellamy spat before raising his bottle to his lips and taking a long pull on it. Bellamy could admit things with Echo were… intense. They definitely argued a lot and were on a break more than they were in a relationship but he was sick of his friends giving him shit about it. They should keep their damn noses out of his business.

 

“Anyway. Where’s Finn?” Miller asked in an attempt to lighten the mood since Atom pissed off Bellamy.

 

“Did no one tell you?” Monty asked--when Miller shook his head in response Monty continued. “Finn was a dick to Clarke a few days ago, said something about it taking him 4 months to get her in the sack. She dumped him.”

 

“Yeah that’s why the girls are having a sleepover tonight, it’s an attempt to take Clarke’s mind off Finn.” Jasper explained after Monty had finished talking.

 

“Well shit, what a dick move.” Miller’s face was the picture of shock and the rest of the group nodded in unison at his reply.

 

Bellamy’s hand clenched around his beer bottle at his memory of that night. He should have punched the guy while he had the chance but him staying away from the group and leaving Clarke alone was enough. For now.

 

“Why don’t we all go and join the girls? Surely the more of us to distract Clarke the better.” Miller watched as everyone collectively shook their heads.

 

“No way man.” Monty said

 

“Not a chance in hell.” Wick agreed

 

“Octavia will throw a bitch fit and then kill us.” Lincoln said, his tone suggesting he’d had previous experience of crashing a girls only event.

 

“I am not walking into the lion’s den. If you don’t have a vagina then you’re not invited, I’ve even been instructed to spend the night at Echo’s.” Bellamy added.

 

“She’ll be angry for like half a second! She hasn’t seen me in 6 months, come on!” Miller looked around the group, they still all shook their heads. “Are you all such a bunch of pussy's that an 18 year old girl scares you?”

 

“Have you been gone  _ that _ long that you’ve forgotten Octavia’s temper?” Murphy laughed from the edge of the group, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“She’ll be happy to see us and if she’s angry Lincoln can just tell her she’s pretty and flirt with her.” 

 

“You’ve got way too much faith in my skills, bro. I’m not sure even I can calm her down.”

 

“Have you seen you two? She’ll be over it in a heartbeat and jumping your bones before you know it.” Miller scoffed and Murphy nodded his agreement.

 

“I did not need that mental picture in my head.” Bellamy whined--scrubbing his face with his hand. “Gross!”

 

“Well you can count me out. I don’t want to be stuck being the only person not in a couple.” Atom muttered as he pushed through his friends to order himself a beer at the bar.

 

“You won’t be the only one not in a couple, I’m not inviting Echo.” Bellamy offered. This was definitely not Echo’s kind of thing and as if Octavia wouldn’t already be pissed when they showed up--fetching Echo would probably tip her over the edge into violence.

 

“Please!” Atom’s eyes rolled so hard Bellamy was scared they’d come right out of his sockets. “You’ll be with Clarke. You two are worse than the actual couples!”

 

“We are not!” Bellamy exclaimed “We can be the three lonely amigos, it’ll be fun.”

 

“My idea of fun is getting laid not being a third wheel to you and Clarke.”

 

“You would not be a third wheel!”

 

“Again, I repeat, you two are worse than the actual couples. I could handle you snogging each others faces off but instead you just tease her and she giggles this stupid love sick giggle and it’s sickening.” Bellamy’s mouth actually fell open as Atom talked. “I’m going to stay here and get tangled up with another leggy blonde. Have fun platonic spooning with Clarke!” Atom shouted as he walked away from the group with his beer towards a blonde girl in the corner of the bar.

 

“He has a point.” Murphy added a few moments later. “You guys are sickening.” He slapped Bellamy on the back as he hopped off his stool and walked towards the doors. “Let’s go crash a sleepover!”

* * *

Clarke rearranged her makeshift bed on the floor of the Blake/Kane home cinema room. Octavia had organised a girls sleepover with snacks, cheesy movies and even plastic microphones for a sing along to their favourite movie--Mamma Mia. Clarke knew Octavia and the girls meant well and she appreciated all their effort but there was nothing Clarke hated more than her friends rallying around to make her feel better, she hated pity. She preferred to stew in her own misery and cure it with studying or taking up a new hobby but she knew her friends loved her and this was their way of showing it so she grinned and beared it. 

 

“So the boys are here.” Raven announced as she came back into the cinema room from the adjoining kitchen. Yes, the cinema room had its own kitchen with its own proper popcorn maker.

 

“Excuse me?” Octavia exclaimed--she was already in her angry stance, feet shoulders width apart and her hands on her hips.

 

“I went in the kitchen to grab the popcorn and as I looked through the kitchen window I saw Bellamy’s and Lincoln’s cars pull into the drive.” And as if on cue the sounds of the boys voices carried through the foyer into the cinema room.

 

Miller appeared first--Octavia briefly smiled before setting her expression back into its stony expression.

 

“Hey ladies! I thought we’d come and surprise you, help you cheer Clarke up!” Miller announced as he strode further into the room, a bright wide smile on his face. Clarke groaned--she did not need everyone here feeling sorry for her. This sucked.

 

“Do you have a vagina, Miller?” Octavia asked, pinning him with a look filled with so much anger that it stopped Miller in his tracks and his smile faltered.

 

“Uh, no… But I haven’t seen you guys since Christmas.”

 

Clarke looked over and saw the rest of boys hiding together near the doorway--Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. A bunch of men cowering from an 18 year old girl.

 

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Lincoln whispered harshly to Bellamy.

 

“Hey, I agreed with you! This is all Miller’s fault!” Bellamy hit back.

 

“And you two!” Octavia whirled around on Bellamy and Lincoln next. “You two should know better!”

 

“Hey, O, it’s okay. Miller’s right, the more people here then the less chance I’ve got to feel sad. I want them here.” Clarke grimaced as the words came out of her mouth. It took Octavia a few beats but she let her arms drop from her hips and her face softened slightly.

 

“Fine, you can all stay. You’ll need to buddy up because there’s not enough blankets and pillows for everyone to have their own bed.” Octavia waved her arms around the room. “If you talk through the movie or make fun of the movies then you’re out. Also we’re having a sing along to Mamma Mia, you are required to join in.” All the boys groaned but proceeded to make their way over to their respective girlfriends.

 

“Impressive, Princess.” Bellamy commented as he walked up to Clarke.

 

“If it got Octavia to calm down then selling my soul was worth it.” She rearranged her bed again to make room for Bellamy. “Looks like you’re stuck with me tonight.”

 

Bellamy flicked off his trainers and his jacket before getting himself comfy next to Clarke.

 

“So what’s on the movie list tonight?”

 

“Both Princess Diaries and then we’re ending with a sing along to Mamma Mia. Octavia even bought plastic microphones.” Clarke laughed as she snuggled into Bellamy’s side and phe wrapped his arm around the back of her shoulders.

 

He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket again--he knew who it would before he took his phone out of his pocket.

 

_ Echo: Are you still at the bar? _

_ Bellamy: Yeah. It’s probably going to run pretty late, Miller’s showed up. I’ll call you tomorrow instead? _

_ Echo: Whatever. _

 

Bellamy didn’t like lying to his girlfriend but if she knew he was at home hanging out with everyone and she wasn’t invited, it’d only hurt her feelings and cause another argument--saying he was still with the boys was a safer bet.

* * *

“Girls it’s our favourite song!” Octavia exclaimed as the opening notes to  _ Does Your Mother Know _ sounded around the cinema and Christine Baranski aka  _ Tanya _ begin to sing.

 

_ You’re so hot,  teasing me _

_ So you’re blue but I can’t take a chance on _

_ A kid like you _

 

Octavia, Harper and Raven were the first girls to jump up, dancing and singing along. Emori, Maya and Clarke stayed seated.

 

“Don’t think you’re getting away with this one. Get up!” Raven exclaimed before she danced over and dragged Clarke out of Bellamy’s arms--she quickly turned around as a microphone was shoved in her hands and mouthed  _ Help me! _ to Bellamy.

 

_ Well I can dance with you honey _

_ If you think it’s funny _

_ Does your mother know that you’re out? _

 

By the time the chorus had kicked in Clarke had loosened up and followed Octavia and Raven’s leads as they dragged Lincoln and Wick to their feet.

 

Clarke saw the laughter in Bellamy’s eyes as she made a joke of walking seductively over to him.

 

_ I can chat with you baby _

_ Flirt a little maybe _

_ Does your mother know that you’re out? _

 

“Careful Princess, I might just think you’re flirting with me.” Bellamy laughed as she pulled him up. He linked his fingers with hers and spun her around a couple of times on the spot before moving his arm to wrap around her waist and dipped her.

 

“You got moves, Blake.” Clarke giggled, her face inches from his and she swore that for a second his eyes flickered to her lips.

 

“This isn’t my first rodeo.” Bellamy whispered and before Clarke knew it she was upright again and being spun out.

 

_ I can see what you want _

_ But you seem pretty young to be searching  _

_ For that kind of fun _

 

Clarke looked around as Octavia danced around Lincoln in circles, Maya was caressing Jasper’s face, Emori was dancing on a seated Murphy’s lap, Raven had her legs wrapped around Wicks’ waist while he stood holding her and Jackson and Miller were joking around in the corner. Clarke momentarily forgot all about the fact this was essentially a pity party for her and let herself have some fun.

 

As the chorus kicked in again, for the last time, the girls and Jackson all ran to stand on the little stage in front of the big screen--each corresponding guy went to stand in front of them as the girls danced, sang and giggled. They probably all looked crazy and stupid but none of them cared.

 

As the song came to it’s last few lines Clarke winked at Bellamy before bending down to rest her hand on his shoulder--her face again inches from his as she sang the last few words.

 

Bellamy snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, she followed the movement and hooked her legs around his waist.

 

The song ended and everyone cheered--couples kissing and the boys congratulating their girlfriends on a job well done. 

 

“You were pretty awesome there, Princess.” Bellamy laughed, Clarke still in his arms with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she threw her head back and let out a joyous laugh. 

 

“You too, I forgot you could dance.” She felt Bellamy start to release his grip on her waist and she unhooked her legs before sliding down him to stand on her own two feet. “We haven’t done this in forever. Remember when this film first came out and I would force you to sing and dance to it with me?”

 

“Yeah, I used to protest for hours before giving in. You were relentless… You still are.” Clarke shoved him playfully.

 

“You secretly loved it. How old were we? 8 and 11?” Clarke wondered aloud.

 

“Something like that yeah.” Bellamy agreed before wrapping his arm back around Clarke’s shoulder and pulling her into him as they settled back down into the makeshift bed.

* * *

Bellamy groaned as he began to wake up, his arm instinctively pulling the body that was in front of him closer. He nuzzled his nose into the softness of her hair and breathed in--she smelt like vanilla.  _ She smelt like Clarke. _

 

Bellamy opened his eyes and sure enough he was met with Clarke’s blonde tresses. A knot formed in his stomach as realisation sunk in.  _ He was spooning Clarke. _ His best friend Clarke, the girl who’d lived next door to him for 14 years. He didn’t understand why he was freaking out so hard, he’d spooned her before. They’d shared a bed before.

 

As it all began dawning on him he began to realise just how close Clarke was pressed up against him, her back was entirely flush to his front and their legs were entwined. Suddenly every part of his flesh that was in contact with her burned and his heart started hammering in his chest--he tried to unlink their fingers from where they were at her… breasts.  _ Holy shit this was intimate _ . As he shifted to move away from Clarke he noticed that his morning wood had been pressed up against her back this whole time.  _ Shit _ . He groaned as the thought sent shivers up his spine and his stomach did a weird flip.

 

Panic flashed through his entire body as he felt Clarke stir but he didn’t have chance to move much before she rolled onto her back and smiled up at him.  _ Fuck _ . She was cute in the morning. Her hair was all ruffled, her eyes were still heavy from sleep but her smile was soft. All of a sudden his throat was dry.

 

“Morning.” Clarke whispered as she lifted her hands to wipe at her eyes.

 

“Morning.” Bellamy whispered back, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

 

“Well what do we have here. If I didn’t know any better I would think you two were a couple.” Both Bellamy and Clarke looked up to see Octavia stood over them with her arms crossed over her chest and a shit eating grin spread across her face.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, it’s not like it’s the first time we’ve slept in the same bed.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she spoke before getting up and making her way across the room towards the bathroom--leaving an open mouthed Octavia in her wake.

 

“I’m gonna need coffee for this.” Bellamy grumbled as he shifted to get up and make his way into the adjoining kitchen, Octavia was hot on his heels. 

 

“What the hell was that?!” Octavia demanded, closing the door behind her. “You’ve shared a bed before? When? How many times? Why didn’t I know this?!”

 

“Jesus, O, slow down! I’ve been awake for all of 3 minutes, I can’t deal with you hammering questions at me right now.” Bellamy groaned as he lifted his mug to his lips, hoping his sister got the message.

 

“Sorry big brother but you’re gonna have to answer my questions because we’re not leaving this kitchen until I know  _ everything _ !”

 

“What do you think I’m hiding from you? We’re not secretly banging, if that’s what you think!”

 

“You two are ridiculous!” Octavia exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

 

“Why? Because we haven’t had sex? It’s too early in the morning for your mind games.” 

 

“You’re ridiculous because you’re both so obviously in love with each other but you’re too stubborn to admit it!” Bellamy choked on his coffee as the words fell from his sisters lips. Once he managed to stop spluttering he rounded on his sister.

 

“Now  _ you’re _ being ridiculous! I’m not in love with Clarke and she sure as hell isn’t in love with me. We’re best friends! Besides, I’m with Echo and she  _ just   _ broke up with Finn.”

 

“You can be best friends and still be in love with each other and you and Echo don’t count, what you two have barely passes as a relationship. You’re more friends with benefits.” Octavia scrunched her nose up in disdain. “As for Finn, the whole reason they broke up was because he got on the defensive about how close you and Clarke are. The only reason Echo doesn’t seem to show an issue is because she’s void of emotion and she doesn’t bother to spend that much time with the group!”

 

“Echo is my  _ girlfriend _ our relationship is none of your damn business!” Bellamy chose to ignore what his sister said about Finn, he wasn’t about to get himself wound up over that dick again.

 

“Really? Okay so if she’s your girlfriend then you must talk about your feelings, your hopes, your dreams. You must know everything about her, I mean, it has been a year.”

 

“What’s your point, O?” Bellamy narrowed his eyes, this was leading somewhere and he knew he wouldn’t like wherever it led.

 

“What’s Echo’s favourite colour?”

 

“Are you kidding?”

 

“Answer the question Bellamy.”

 

“I don’t know, grey I think.”

 

“What’s Clarke’s?”

 

“You’re being ridiculous! I’ve known Clarke for 14 years, of course I know her favourite colour!”

 

“Answer it!”

 

“Blue!”

 

“See!” Octavia shouted, jabbing her fingers into Bellamy’s bare chest.

 

“That proves nothing! I’ve known Clarke most of my life, of course I know her better than Echo.”

 

“But Echo is your  _ girlfriend _ or so you say. You’ve been dating her for a year and you don’t even know her favourite colour.”

 

“Probably because she doesn’t have one, did you think about that?” Bellamy swatted away Octavia’s finger that was still jabbing his chest and moved to cross his arms defensively over his chest.

 

“Fine! Let me think of something more personal… What’s Echo’s biggest fear?”

 

“You’re a nutcase!”

 

“You don’t know! Do you guys talk at all?” Octavia huffed in frustration before mirroring her brothers stance. “What’s Clarke’s biggest fear?” Bellamy stiffened because he knew, of course he knew, but he didn’t want Octavia to be right. 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You’re lying! I know when you’re lying!” 

 

“Fine! Clarke’s biggest fear is the night terrors coming back.” 

 

“Wait what? What night terrors.” Octavia’s face fell and it drained of all colour, her arms fell down to her sides again.

 

“Dammit, Octavia! Now you’ve made me tell you something that I shouldn’t have!” Bellamy turned his back on his sister in frustration. Clarke had shared that information with him in confidence, of course he assumed she’d told Octavia and possibly Raven too. But obviously not which explains why his sister was so shocked by the whole them sharing a bed before thing. 

 

“Tell me, I won’t say anything I swear.” Octavia’s voice was small and he felt her hand wrap around his forearm, he turned to face her.

 

“After I climbed into her bedroom and forced my way in after her dad died we played some video games and then we fell asleep in her bed while watching some crappy horror movie. She woke me up in the night, she was screaming and thrashing around. She actually landed a punch on me, hurt like a mother fucker.”

 

“Jesus christ. Why didn’t she tell me?” Bellamy could hear the hurt in his sisters voice and his heart broke a little for her.

 

“I think she was embarrassed. I don’t think she’d have told me if we hadn’t have accidentally fallen asleep.” Bellamy took a deep breath and leant his hip against the kitchen counter. “After that night I made it a regular thing to climb up the big oak tree and sneak into her bedroom once you were asleep. I’d stay overnight and just cuddle her and eventually the night terrors stopped.”

 

“Did Kane and Abby know?”

 

“Hell no, Abby would have kicked my ass. I would sneak out once Kane left to go round to keep Abby company and I would sneak back into our house really early in the morning after Abby left for work.”

 

“If I wasn’t convinced you and Clarke were in love before, I am now.” Bellamy groaned and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

 

“We’re just friends now can you drop it, O?”

 

“Fine but if you two don’t figure your shit out then I’m calling an intervention. I’ll make a banner and handouts and everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Aren't flirty bellarke the best? And finally some feelings are starting to come to the surface, it's getting good now! Leave me comments below, I love reading them! Come talk to me on tumblr @ivegotyoufor-that or on twitter @elizasgriffjn.


End file.
